The present invention relates to a method for projecting images, preferably moving pictures, onto a projection medium.
Conventionally, such images are projected onto a solid, light reflecting screen, and the projected image may be viewed from the same side of the screen as that on which the projector is placed. However, it has also been proposed to use a mist of liquid or solid particles as a projection medium, cf. DE-A-31 30 638. This kind of projection medium is difficult to control and is not suited for indoor use.